


All Mine

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [4]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Headcanon, I will spam fic hope you don’t mind, Is this even fluff lol, Jealous!Toru, M/M, Sometimes I confused what to tag in one shot, There’s an attempt of good grammaring but nope, Toru being shouganai period — ok no that’s taka only, Weird Ending, What to tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: “Let me go,” Taka pushed his shoulders, “the rehearsal's going to start.”“What if it was me?”“Huh?”Toru clenched his jaw, “What if it was me who kissed her,” he shrugged, “or anyone?”





	All Mine

“Rehearsal will be in 15 minutes.”

Toru drew a long sigh after the staff walked away from them. Meet and greet for today’s Ambitions's gig had finished. It left him with uneasiness in his chest. He peered beside him, observing the shorter guy who was busy fixing the cap where his short raven hair hid under. This guy, his reason for this uneasiness.

“I want to smoke first,” their drummer said while stretching his body and thumped his fist on his left shoulder. His wide smile explained how the meet and greet went for the eldest.

Today's was good.

Until this thing happened, and it became hard for him to stay curving his lips.

“Me go too, Tomo-kun,” the bassist opened his mouth. “How ‘bout you, Toru?” he glanced at him waiting for an answer that usually is a nod.

“No,” his raspy voice flew from his mouth. He took a quick glance at the vocalist. The thumps behind his ribs made it hard to breathe. A need pressured his stomach. There’s always times where he, who rarely showed any emotions, became too open on what he felt. Like what he had after Taka pecked a fan.

“Go first,” his tone managed to make their bassist startled. 

“Ah..” Ryota awkwardly grinned as he ruffled the back of his blond and pinkish hair. He shuffled his stare between the shortest guy who had not yet voiced something while keeping his head down.

Appearing as if he understood at what happened between the frontman and him, Tomoya tapped the confused bassist’s shoulder. “Let’s go. I wanna check some restaurant!” he said as he dragged the youngest with him.

He should thank Tomoya later.

Tomoya may not looked like one, but he understands them the most. Taka especially had mentioned it before. It was Tomoya who helped and gave him advices after he told the drummer he liked their frontman.

Moriuchi Takahiro, his then-boyfriend.

Now fiance.

“I’m–tsk,” the elder finally let out his voice, “I’m going to toilet.”

“I’m going with you,” he said. They need to talk.

Taka raised his head, his almond shaped eyes squinted as he knitted his brows. He gaped his mouth, only to click his tongue, “Fine.” He pulled his cap, hiding his face before he walked with him following behind.

—

Moriuchi Takahiro is a man of freedom. He dislike to be chained, that’s why he gave the man the freedom he wanted. Agreed when Taka suggested their holiday should be separated and soon found himself adventured to wherever he wanted. Jersey, Cuba, and several places in Japan. A mess. 

When he saw the man–his fiance–getting too close with his friends, either men or women, he complained nothing. Even when he found a hand on the man’s delicate shoulder, a hug to the man’s slim waist and a touch for the man’s exposed skin, he tried to keep his head cool.

But, anything has its limit. 

He is never good with reaching the limit.

“I’m mad,” Toru confessed between his short breath. His eyes stared straight in to his beloved’s subconsciousness.

Taka’s short hair was no longer hid by the cap that lay lifeless on the bathroom’s floor after he pushed the vocalist against the door and trapped the elder’s lithe figure between his sturdy arms.

“It’s just a fan,” the vocalist said, running his eyes to the other way. “And we’re in US, its usual,” he continued.

Right, here is America. A land of freedom. Different with Japan, in US or America people are too free. Touching and kissing were never mattered. Friends kissed each other, whether they had a lover or not. Sexual orientation nor gender never a problem to do that. Nothing weird in the land of freedom. Everything is called as having fun.

“What if we’re in the US?” his baritone became hoarse, as he tried hard to keep his anger low. He touched Taka’s cheek, and guided the elder to have his eyes on him. “You're still my fiance.”

Taka frowned. “Oh, come on Toru-san,” he sighed, “it’s not like I never did it.”

Toru clicked his tongue.

“What?” the vocalist lifted a brow.

True. Before, and before, and before Taka had done it for times. Either the elder kissed them or them kissed the elder, the uncomfortable pressure in his chest was what he left with. The same pressure he had whenever he saw his easy going fiance is being too close with—his friends.

“Let me go,” Taka pushed his shoulders, “the rehearsal's going to start.”

“What if it was me?”

“Huh?”

Toru clenched his jaw, “What if it was me who kissed her,” he shrugged, “or anyone?”

“What–uh...”

He stooped, “Kissing their lips,” pressed his lips against his fiance. Marked the lips as his—always his.

“Toru–”

Then sucked and gnawed the full bottom lip which fished out a mellifluous moan from the vocalist’s mouth. Every single time it trembled his tympanic, he becoming as greedy as his kiss. 

“Toru.. wait..” Toru slipped his tongue in, ignoring the plead as he wanted to hear more. The moan. The gasp. The need throbbed his stomach. More. He wants more to satisfy his hunger. 

He trailed the roof, traveled the teeth and tangled their tongue. His fingers went under the oversized black t-shirt, feeling the soft skin on his sense. Taka quivered as his agile fingers made its way to his then exposed chest. “To.. ru..” the petite guy moaned, his slender fingers clutched his t-shirt. 

“Stop..” He won’t.

He kissed Taka’s neck, suckling the skin to leave a pink-colored mark on the fair skin. Then to the chest, marking everything as his.

All his.

But — 

Distance joined them the moment Taka shoved him backward. “Stop!” he said, out of breathe. The petite guy creased his forehead, “I hate it, Toru-san.” the word that flew out snapped him back to his reality.

Toru rubbed his face with his palm, trying to get a hold to his sanity. “Sorry...” he murmured between his hunting breathe. What the fuck he has done? Losing a grab at his common sense. He observed the petite guy picking and wearing his cap back.

“Toru-san.. well..” Taka stood up and moved closer to him. His palms cupped his cheeks. “I’d be jealous if you did it..” he scratched his nape, “that was what happened before.” The vocalist peeked from his cap, grimacing.

Back in January. “Yeah,” a faint smile adorned his face.

“But..” Taka continued, “I'm selfish.. you understand that, don’t you?” he shrugged. 

“Takahiro...”

“I can’t promise you I’ll distance myself from anyone,” the vocalist twirled his white t-shirt. A pair of dark irises reflected in his were as bright as the summer’s night. There’re always times where those irises turns cloudy, but what he was reflected were one of the brightest night sky he ever seen. A night sky framed by his beloved’s almond shaped eyes. A night sky blanketed his world. 

“But, Toru-san,” Taka held his hands, intertwined his fingers with the elder’s slender fingers. “My heart is never anyone’s but yours.” and with that his beloved smiled–grinned.

Toru cleared his throat, trying to hold his laughter. “.. I know..” Only to fail and end up filling the empty bathroom with his laughter. 

“What? Don’t laugh.” Taka frowned, “It’s embarrassing to say that.” 

“You were cute,” Toru planted a kiss to his vocalist’s flushed cheek. The dim light in the bathroom hid it from a far, in this zero distance but, he could see it clearly. The pinkish hue painted Taka’s fair skin that looked bronze under the lamplight. Beautiful.

He buried his nose onto the crook of Taka’s neck, immersed himself with a hint from the bubblegum scented perfume Taka’s wore. It mixed nice with his man’s sweat, remind him of a sweet store Taka once dragged him inside to find the strawberry covered chocolate he wanted.

“Sorry for being childish,” he murmured.

Taka chuckled, and then placed a kiss to his temple, “I was more, Toru-san.”

Toru distanced himself for a better look of Taka, “Then,” he drew a thin curve on his face, “I’ll always being jealous over you.”

“My pleasure.”

Takahiro released their connected fingers to reach for his cheeks. Made him stooped as the elder drew him closer to his face. Warmth spread throughout his body and gathered on his chest the moment his beloved kissed his lips. His bedroom eyes widened as if he awakened from his usual sleepy state. It sounds nice, the thrumming heartbeats he heard. He hugged the vocalist’s waist, and pulled him closer to deepen their gentle kiss. 

“It’s better than what I give to our fans, I promise.” The petite guy smiled after he whispered on his lips.

“It’s the best.” Toru leaned forward to steal a quick kiss before he released Takahiro’s waist and distanced himself, no matter how reluctant he actually was. There are something they must do, the rehearsal and then give the best performance to their fans who have been willing to come also queueing despite the hot weather. “Should we go now?”

“Wait,” Taka scratched his cheek. “I need to pee.”

Toru blinked in confusion. Oh right, “Should I help you?”

“Huh?! What?”

‘That part’ is his too.

 ━

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, thanks for reading.


End file.
